Bloodcove
Bloodcove is one of the few bastions of civilization on the Fever Sea. Bloodcove borders both the trackless Fever Sea and the vast Mwangi Expanse—two huge wildernesses at the very edge of civilization. Its nearest neighbours are hardly much better. To the south there is the former Cheliaxian colony of Sargava, beset on all fronts by its former owner Cheliax, the greedy Shackles pirates who protect it and its own rebellious Mwangi population. To the north lies the pirate haven of the Shackles, an island chain filled with pirates and the remains of whatever cannibalistic society dwelt there before them. Appearance Bloodcove is unique in appearance as the entire city is built into and around the roots and trunks of one of the gargantuan mangrove trees that are found only along the Mwangi coast. The whole city is perched atop boardwalks and scaffolding that keep it out of the Fever Sea. The name Bloodcove comes from the reddish colour of the water that pours from the Vanji River into the Fever Sea. Government Bloodcove is officially ruled over by just one man—The Grand Admiralty of the Fever Sea, currently Harthwik Barzoni. The Grand Admiralty is a position kept for life, it is elected from amongst the scions of the original pirate founders. While this sounds like an all-powerful position, in reality the Admiralty's duty extends to little more than making sure that the lawlessness of the town doesn't get in the way of the trading. To this end Bloodcove has a small force of poorly trained militia. History Bloodcove was founded by some of the greatest pirate captains of the Shackles when they realised that they were getting too old for the pirating lifestyle. They saw legitimate trade as the easiest way to keep their coffers full and their lives easy. And so they founded Bloodcove many miles south of the more rough and tumble of the Shackles. Bloodcove heritage shows through the very nature of the town somewhere between a legitimate port and sea soaked pirate city. Despite this, Bloodcove is nowhere near as dangerous as the pirate cities to the north. Trade serves as a stabilising factor in Bloodcove and many prominent trading concerns including the world-spanning Aspis Consortium. The city achieved notoriety in 4696 AR when the Beast of Bloodcove, a froghemoth of immense size, killed 204 victims over the course of an exceptionally hot summer. The Beast was eventually killed by a dozen heroes. People The population of Bloodcove is surprisingly diverse for such an isolated community. Non-humans make up over twenty percent of Bloodcove's inhabitants. Over half the human population of Bloodcove is of the Mwangi ethnicity. Many come from deeper within the Mwangi Expanse to trade with the outside world, many are just run-of-the-mill pirates. The rest of the human population is made up of various ethnicities most of whom have come to Bloodcove looking to make their fortunes of the rich bounties of the Mwangi Expanse. There are racial tensions between the various ethnicities within Bloodcove but these tensions rarely turn violent. Trade Trade is the lifeblood of Bloodcove and without it the settlement simply would not exist. It was founded to further exploit the vast wealth of the Mwangi Expanse. Bloodcove is ideally positioned to exploit this being situated where the River Vanji, the only river to emerge from the depths of the Mwangi, meets the Fever Sea. Bloodcove trades in many commodities the most common include rare woods, precious metals, exotic creatures and Mwangi artifacts. None of these are easy to come by but their value keeps a steady flow of traders coming to Bloodcove. Service Cultural, Entertainment, Landmarks *Mupkin Lighthouse *Paulus Herpetorium (reptile house) *Shaduk's Ninepins (gambling den) Government *Admiralty Militiahouse and Jail *The Castellany of the Fever Sea *The Chellish Embassy *Dockmaster's Office Inn *Salt Reaver *Ten Shrouds *The Witchlight Miscellaneous *Pathfinder Society Chapter House Shops *Kahveh Exports *Umbertine Arms and Armour Taverns *Benbow's Wheelhouse *The Bloodrot *The Pirate's Hook *The Tickling Keelhaul Trade *Aspis Consortium *Cartahegn Sugarpress *House Barzoni *House Cartahegn *House Luxlor *House Umbertine *Free Trade Square References Category:Mwangi Expanse/Settlements Category:Neutral evil settlements Category:Mwangi Expanse